Reality Bites in 4D
by MayaLala
Summary: She's changing for Fancy Man and Nick doesn't like it one bit. Doesn't she know that he wants her just the way she is? Here's my own Reality Bites movie fanfic. Long live Troy Dyer! **My favorite movie and may even be the inspiration, a little bit, for The Open Road**


**Not-a-mer-gentleman double ****dog dared me to my own dang contest!**

**This one's for you Jenn, you and me and five bucks...**

**_Reality Bites_ in 4D**

Nick sat on the couch watching a re-run of MacGyver when Jess walked out of her bedroom wearing a skin tight full length black evening gown with a slit up the leg almost to her underwear. It was strapless with some very revealing cleavage he noticed. Her hair was pulled back into a slick bun and she held a clutch tightly in her hand while nervously tugging at the front of her dress.

Despite the fact he could clearly see all of her assets, the problem for him was she looked...cheap. He almost couldn't recognize her without her flowing curls or bright colors. She looked old too and maybe even kind of desperate. Definitely not the Jess he knew, the one with puppies on her dresses and bows in her hair, smiling and singing to herself as she bounced around the apartment.

"What is that Jess," he said loudly sitting up straighter on the couch. "What are you wearing?" Nick was fully aware her new fancy man boyfriend had everything to do with her new look and he didn't like it, one bit.

"A gown Nick, this is called an evening gown and thanks for the compliment," she answered back sarcastically.

He noticed her shoulders were hunched over and she kept pulling at the front of that dress trying to keep her chest inside the fabric. She looked so uncomfortable he cringed watching her fidget around.

The doorbell rang and Jess answered it. In walked Russell, the man he wished would fall off a cliff and the very reason Jess was dressed like a call girl, he was sure of it. Just three weeks ago he had asked Jess out at a charity auction and since then he had been wining and dining her ever since. She talked about him all the time and quite frankly, Nick thought he sounded like a douche with his pinky ring and convertible.

"Hey Nick," Russell said with a wave as Nick stared at the TV, pretending none of this was actually happening.

"Just ignore him Russell, he's grumpy as usual."

"You look beautiful Jess. I'm glad you like the dress." He looked at her up and down before squeezing her shoulder with a smile. "Theresa always dressed my ex-wife and you two are about the same size so I'm glad it worked out."

"Thanks Russell, to be honest with you, I feel kind of uncomfortable and am gonna go get a scarf or something."

"No, no," he said, "you look sexy." Russell winked at her and leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go thinking for yourself Jess," Nick said, staring at her intensely, knowing she would remember just yesterday when he had said the same thing to her. She had mentioned that she was thinking of cutting her hair short because Russell had said he liked women with pixie cuts. The idea of her gorgeous mane landing on the ground at a salon just because some guy told her to do it, had infuriated Nick. Now he was feeling pretty close to the same picturing her going out tonight feeling anything but beautiful. Because she was always beautiful.

"Cut it out," she spat out angrily towards him.

Nick shook his head at the comment, watching from the corner of his eye. Why was she letting this guy pick out her clothes? Why was she even going out with him. Couldn't she see what nasty piece of work he was?

"Oh wait, I forgot my phone, hang on," she said turning to walk back to her room.

Russell stood by the door with his hands in his tuxedoed pockets, watching the show with Nick for a moment. "Oh, that guy is great, I remember him from when I was younger. He could fix anything, right? That's the guy?"

"Uh, ya Russell, it's Angus MacGyver, the guy, as in a chemical physician that can fix anything with duct tape and chewing gum." Nick could barely contain the sarcasm dripping from his words, wondering how Mr. FancyMan here could become such a big shot walking around calling people _that guy_ while shopping for dresses and rings.

Jess returned to the living room, feeling the tension between Nick and Russell as soon as she walked in. She gave Nick a big eyed warning that meant keep your mouth shut. Turning towards Russell before he caught on, she smiled quickly. "I'm ready, lets go."

Nick saw Russell put his hand on her bare shoulder leading her out of the apartment. The idea of that man touching her body made his stomach turn. He just couldn't hold back one more comment, "have fun Jess in that dress, ya know, keeping it up all night."

She shook her head in disgust and walked out the door quickly.

Russell turned around and stared at Nick, nodding his head slightly at his rudeness. "Man, you really know how to compliment a woman don't you?"

"She'll be fine Fancy Man, don't you worry."

"Oh trust me Nick, I'm not worried at all because I know what women want and I know how to give it to them. I also know your buddy there, MacGyver, is a chemical physicist not a chemical physician but hey, what do I know?"

He smiled a sly grin at Nick and buttoned his coat before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Nick felt heat rise to his face, his nostrils flared in embarrassment. He knew he was beyond a fool, a babboon in a man's body and right now Russell and Jess knew it too. He had been outdone, his pride wounded.

Later that night, he came back to the loft after watching a game at the bar. He had felt the need to surround himself with people he was more comfortable with after his crash and burn in front of Russell earlier. He had licked his wounds with beer and pretzels and yelled at the TV screen to let out some steam before feeling calmer and heading home.

It was dark inside 4D except for the kitchen light. That's where he found her, playing with her hair and leaning against the fridge singing to herself. Her colorful pajamas didn't brighten her face though, puffy eyes told him she had been crying.

"Hey," he whispered as he sat down on a barstool curious about what was getting her down. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just me and my ridiculous personality hiding from the world."

He tried to figure out what had happened but it was crystal clear from the way she was braiding tiny dreadlocks out of her bangs that it must've been a bad night for her and that dress. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"No, no I don't." She swallowed down tears as she sat cross eyed playing with her thick hair. "I don't think I could take any more jabs at me tonight."

He realized she wasn't talking about him but instead something else that had happened at whatever fancy event they had gone to. Clearly she hadn't fit in or Russell had maybe even embarrassed her.

"Nick, can I ask you something?"

He looked into her sad blue eyes and would have given her anything right now "Of course," he said softly.

"What am I doing?" She pinched her eyes together wondering if he even knew what she was talking about. "I mean I tried so hard tonight, to be something. I just wanted to be something different for once."

Her sadness broke his heart. He had seen her try which was more than he could say about himself, always scared to leave what was safe. "Jess, listen to me, the only person you have to be is _you_."

"But I'm failing at it Nick." Her eyes filled with tears as she stared back at him, little braids circling around her face now. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't know who I am anymore."

He stood up slowly and began to walk towards her. "None of us know what we're doing sweetheart."

"Why can't it be like at the end of Glee when everyone breaks into a happy music video?"

"Because sweetie," he said walking closer to her now, "the reality is that Finn died of a heroine overdose." He stopped and put his hands down on the table now, seeing her body slouch against the fridge harder, her sadness evident in her tight lips and furled brows. He wanted her to know she was OK, more than OK, she was great.

"But I know who you are Jess, deep down and we all love you...I love you. You break my heart again and again but I can't help it, I love you."

Her eyes darted to his face as he moved closer and closer to her. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her sadness as she folded into his body. He kissed her head and then her cheek, he kissed her tears away as they dropped slowly out of her eyes one by one until finally, he kissed Jess in her stripey pajamas with smeared make-up eyes and dreadlocked bangs. She was all he ever really wanted, just the way she was.

**-Mayalala**

**NewGirl78, Youdrivemenutsmiller, LenaGuffi, RayKay72, Notamergentleman, JudgmentalSlug..thanks for participating in these movie prompts my sista' friends. **

**All of you and Elseven, JustBrowsing, HarleyQuinn, End80, Hisa-ai, PuffingNoise, Amiserablelove, JoyfulSound and my good buddy PennameJC turned my last week from rain to shine. Thanks for reminding me that "Nobody puts Baby in the corner."**

**My next writing contest is coming in August. As always, everyone will be invited.**


End file.
